LOS LEGENDARIOS GERREROS NINJAGO
by MrBrony25
Summary: Hola a mis lecotres este es mi primer crossover dodne metera a los ninjas de ninjago y las equestrai girls junto a las ponis y un monton de persoanjes de animes, carttons y otros conocidos que espero les guste y tambien sea de su agrado la historia


LOS LEGENDARIOS GUERREROS NINJAGO

PROLOGO

Cuando el mal se acerca a la tierra existen valientes hombres y mujeres dispuestos a protegerla portando ya sea armaduras, espadas, armas incluso poderes místicos o elementales heredados por sus antecesores.

Ellos son los guardianes de paz, y armonía en todo el universo y dimensiones ellos son Los LEGENDARIOS GUERREROS NINJAGO

**Capitulo 1 el comienzo.**

**Año 614 en el pasado**

Hace 1500 años un mal oscuro surgió de las tinieblas llamado Overlord un ser lleno de oscuridad quien intento destruir la tierra y las múltiples dimensiones que existían, pero antes de eso enfrento a un grupo de guerreros llamados ninjago los cuales tenían poderes elementales heredados de sus padres y antecesores, pero había uno que poseía todos los elementos en uno solo este se conocía como EL NINJA DORADO un guerrero capaz de usar desde el ardiente fuego hasta el más poderoso elemento la luz.

Una gran batalla se desato por la victoria pero Overlord era tan poderoso que en vez de perder la guerra el NINJA DORADO lo sello en una dimensión oscura de la cual nunca escaparía.

Pero toda gran victoria lleva un sacrificio el maestro dorado sacrifico su vida con tal de sanar no solo su mundo, sino los otros que existían hasta estos días la tradición a un existe.

**1500 años más tarde en el presente**

**Año 2113 ubicación isla de ninjago Base de operacines**

-Ya han pasado varios días sin un accidente apuesto que Overlord todavía no quiere atacar- dijo Kai (Líder del equipo ninjago, ninja dorado y rojo poseedor de todos los elementos y el principal la Luz y fuego)

-Ya tranquilo seguramente se preparara y cuando lo haga lo acabaremos- dijo Lloyd (ninja verde poseedor de 4 elementos tierra, fuego, rayo, hielo)

-si además es un tonto sino mira como a perdido últimamente-dijo Jay (ninja azul poseedor del elemento rayo)

-Mis cálculos indican que pronto podría atacar hay que estar preparados-dijo Zane (ninja blanco es un robot pero humano y poseedor del elemento hielo)

-Más ganas sobran y mucha fuerza se requiere pero así está bien-dijo Cole (ninja negro poseedor del elemento tierra)

-pero igual cuando atacara me preocupa-dijo Kai

Mientras los guerreros discutían en otra dimension donde solo hay humanos y no existe la magia, pero existe debido aun grupo de chicas que la han adquirido gracias a una amiga de otra dimensión igual a la suya pero donde viven sus contrapartes que son ponis.

-que aburrido-dijo rianbow dash

-pues ponte a leer algo mejor asi no te aburres-dijo Applejack

-este es un gran tiempo de tranquilidad aunque me gustaría no tener que estar atenta a que algo malo ocurra-dijo Rarity dramatizando

-solo espero que cuando salgamos a pelar sea divertido-dijo Pinkie pie saltando de alegría

Mientras en otra dimensión la contra parte de esta donde la princesa Twilight luego de derrotar a Tirek con la ayuda de sus amigas también estaba pensativa sobre la amena de Overlord.

-Espero que ese enemigo no venga-dijo Twilight

-tranquila Twilight tenemos el cofre de la armonía para defendernos no creo que algo malo pase-dijo Spike a su lado

-lo sé pero que tal si Overlord es inmune a esa magia-dijo Twilight preocupándose

-eso sería malo pero lo dudo tu sabes que él no es inmortal-dijo Spike.

Y así en todas las dimensión una donde existen seres llamados Darkstalkers, héroes Marvel, humanos que lucha contra los titanes seres gigantescos, entre otros nadie suponía que era lo que en realidad iva a pasar ya que desde las sombras eran vigilados pro su enemigo e común.

**Localización Reino de las sombras el presente.**

-ya me estoy impacientado-dijo Overlord alias el gran tirano(N/A igual al que sale en ninjago rebooted así que no se preocupen el Obtiene energía pero de las sombras y todo las emociones negativas no del ninja dorado)

-Que le pasa mi señor pregunto Minami (N/A científico inventor de los nindroides y robots gigantes y armas)

-que tonta pregunta haces Minami-dijo Isaac (N/A ex-científico de umbrella ahora el principal y único que queda lo saque de residente evil y probablemente Alice y sus amigos saldrán ya verán)

-yo diría que hay que actuar antes de que sea más tarde-dijo El general Cryptor

-ya basta ustedes ya me han fayado muchas veces pero todo será diferente porque el día del eclipse solar en el cual se abrirá un portal a la oscuridad y destruiré todo lo que existe-dijo Overlord

-y eso sería-pregunto Minami

-EL REINADO DE LAS SOMBRAS MEJOR CONOCIDO COMO EL DÍA SIN SOMBRA-grito Overlord

-y que tiene de especial mi señor- dijo Cryptor

-sucede que ese día cuando el sol sea eclipsado por la luna se abriera un portal el cual me dejara pasar al plano terrenal y una vez ahí me dirige a la isla de ninjago y las cumbres doras absorberé su poder para volverme el ser más poderoso de todos-dijo Overlord

-Si prepara a los nindroides y droides de combate señor-dijo Minami

-yo preara a mis BOW y zombies para la batalla-dijo Isaac

-yo estaría al frente mi amo y ganaremos esta vez-dijo Cryptor

-si esta vez no verán de donde bien la sorpresa-dijo Overlord riendo de forma maléfica-el reinado oscuro empezara y acabare con el legado del ninjitsu para siempre-

-SALVE GRAN TIRANO SALVE GRAN TIRANO-decían sus tres generales al mismo tiempo seguido de sus hordas de nindroides y droides de combate atrás de ellos.

-El final del ninja dorado se acerca-dijo Overlord

**BUENO ESTE ES OTRO PROYECTO QUE ESPERO LSE VAYA A GUSTAR YA VERAN QUE OTROS PERSOANJES VENDRAN Y QUE SORPESA HABARA**

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y ESPERO VERLSO PRONTO**

**FELZI DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


End file.
